mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
New York City Subway trivia (RollOverTheFloor)
Services Stations Rolling stock *All the "A" cabs of the R32s, R38s, R40s, and R42s have operator/conductor control panels and seat availability and all the "B" cabs have conductor-only control panels without a seat available. The R32s, R38s, R40s, and R42s are also all married coupled pairs, meaning that for example, four pairs make up an 8-car 480 feet long '''J''' train or five pairs make up a 10-car 600 feet long '''A''' train. *All other car types from R44s to present are half-length consists that each make up a full-length train, meaning that for example, two 4-car 240 feet long units make up an 8-car 480 feet long '''J''' train or two 5-car 300 feet long units make up a 10-car 600 feet long '''A''' train. All ends of the aforementioned half-length train in these other car fleets have a cab with operator/conductor control panels and a seat available. *All R62As assigned to the '''1''' have red stickers; all R62s assigned to the '''3''' have orange stickers; all R62As assigned to the '''6''' have green stickers; all R62s and R62As assigned to the 42nd Street Shuttle have blue stickers. *All R46s assigned to the '''A''', '''C''', and Rockaway Park Shuttle''' '''as well as all R68s assigned to the '''D '''have red paint lying on the door edges. *From late October 2012 through late May 2013, when the '''A '''was knocked out from going to and from the Rockaways, the R32s underwent their Scheduled Maintenance System (SMS) cycles at the Coney Island Overhaul Shop in Brooklyn. During this time around, 70 cars all at the same time were out of service and inside the said shop for a month or two. Concurrently, only an average of up to three to seven trainsets of R32s during the off-peak hours were out and about in regular passenger service instead of the normal 10 trainsets; some other times during the off-peak hours, none ran at all; at night, none have never ran at all whatsoever compared to the normal 7 trainsets. *During the closure of the Montague Street Tunnel for Hurricane Sandy-related repairs, the '''F''' and '''R''' cars were swapped because Coney Island cannot regularly maintain nor inspect R46s. As a result, the '''W''' and the weekday northern '''R''' had to switch trains at Whitehall Street, depending on the schedule and the actual order that trains arrived in; R160As have also made appearances on the '''N''' and '''Q''', and R160Bs have made appearances on the '''E''', '''F''' and weekend '''R''' as well as the weekday southern '''R'''; whatever R160s that were left on the '''F''' still ran at all times, however. *Dianne Thompson is the announcer of the '''1''', '''2''' and '''3'''. Jessica Ettinger-Gottsman is the announcer of the '''4''', '''5''' and '''6'''. Annie Bergen is the announcer of the '''7'''. Kathleen Campion is the announcer of the '''A''', '''C''', '''F''', the Franklin Avenue Shuttle, and the Rockaway Park Shuttle. Catherine Cowdery is the announcer of the '''E''', '''G''', '''J''', '''Z''', '''L''', '''M''', '''N''', '''Q''', '''R''', and '''W'''. Charlie Pellet, on the other hand, announces "Stand clear of the closing doors, please" and other announcements, such as informing passengers to be careful of their surrondings and always be alert when taking the subway. * Shop & yard facilities